cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Elijah Wood
Elijah Wood (1981 - ) Film Deaths *''North'' (1994) [North]: Shot by a hitman as Elijah runs towards his parents (Jason Alexander and Julia Louis-Dreyfus) in a dream sequence; the scene cuts abruptly as Elijah wakes up. (He survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Ice Storm'' (1997) [Mikey Carver]: Accidentally electrocuted when a power line falls and hits the metal guardrail he's sitting on. His body is shown again later on when Kevin Kline discovers him, then takes him to Elijah's family's home. (Thanks to Mike) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) [Frodo Baggins]: Is shown setting off in a boat leaving for The Undying Lands; while it's arguable whether this could be considered a literal journey or a symbol of death, I'll go ahead and list it because several people have suggested it as a "death scene." (Thanks to Caleb and Frank) *''Sin City'' (2005) [Kevin]: Decapitated with a hacksaw (off-screen) by Mickey Rourke in the woods, after Mickey amputates Elijah's arms and legs and lets a wolf eat part of Elijah's torso. His severed head is shown afterwards when Mickey holds it up, and again when Mickey presents it to Rutger Hauer. (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Paris, je t'aime'' (2006) [The Boy (Le Garcon)]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Olga Kurylenko, after he slashes his wrists with a broken bottle in an attempt to attract her and then falls down a flight of stairs. He then comes back to life as a vampire. (Thanks to Zachary) *''Day Zero'' (2007) [Feller]: Commits suicide by jumping from a building. (Thanks to Raea) *''Maniac [[Maniac (2012)|(2012) '']][Frank Zito]: Fatally injured after being hit by a car; he dies after making his way back to his apartment and hallucinating that his mannequins are tearing him apart. His body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. (See also Joe Spinell in the original 1980 version.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Revenge for Jolly!'' (2012) [Thomas]: Shot in the stomach by Brian Petsos after Elijah dismisses the death of Brian's dog as "just a dog"; he dies shortly afterwards while apologizing to Brian. *''Set Fire to the Stars (2014) '[John M. Brinnin]: Dies (off-screen) of unknown causes; we learn of his death through the text at the end of the film. *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) [Dolan 37th]: Killed by Julie Engelbrecht when she summons her swarm of Plague Flies to engulf him. *The Trust (2016) [David Waters]:'' ''Shot in the face by gangsters who surround his van as he's driving away with Sky Ferreira. TV Deaths *The Witness (1993 TV)' [''Little Boy]: Strangled by Gary Sinise in the concentration camp. (Thanks to David) Gallery sin-city-2.png| Elijah Wood (on the right) in Sin City Elijahwood.jpg|Elijah Wood in Revenge for Jolly! Wood, Elijah Wood, Elijah Category:1981 Births Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Disney Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies